1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as a video tape recorder capable of programming a recording schedule using a VCR+ code (Video+ code).
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a video tape recorder (VTR) capable of programming a recording schedule using a VCR+ code. The proposed VTR operates as follows: When the VTR receives a VCR+ code, it decodes the VCR+ code to obtain a date/time at which a broadcast program starts, a time at which the broadcast program ends, and a VCR+ guide channel (second broadcasting station code), and thereafter stores the date/time at which the broadcast program starts, the time at which the broadcast program ends, and a VTR channel or position number corresponding to the VCR+ guide channel.
To convert the VCR+ guide channel into a corresponding VTR channel or position number, the VTR has a memory means for storing data representing the relationship between VCR+ guide channels and VTR channel or position numbers.
As described above, the memory means is required to store data representing the relationship between VCR+ guide channels and VTR channel or position numbers. As shown in FIG. 11 of the accompanying drawings, a menu indicating such data is displayed on the screen of a monitor television set 100 by a VTR 50. While viewing the displayed menu, the user operates on keys of a remote control commander (transmitter) 60 or the VTR 50 itself to enter a channel number corresponding to a desired VCR+ guide channel. However, such a practice has been very cumbersome.